Donathan Hurley
Donathan Michael Hurley is a contestant from Season 1 Profile Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 26 Hometown: Phelps, Kentucky Current residence: Kimper, Kentucky Occupation: Caretaker Hobbies: Discovering new music on Spotify, vinyl record collecting, binge watching Survivor on CBS All Access, and photography of nature and portraits. Pet peeves: People who think they know it all, people who are disrespectful toward others for no reason, people who judge the book by its cover (people have treated me that way my entire life), people that say "literally" without it being literal, people who aren't straight forward when they need to be and finally, getting my name wrong. It is D-O-N-A-T-H-A-N, not Jonathan or Donovan. Three words to describe you: Determined, whimsical, and rare. What's your personal claim to fame? I was a part of a national and state level winning dance team. I danced in the hip-hop routine. I am proud of being openly gay and dancing in front of thousands in this area. My goal is always to try to change the opinions of others when it comes to the LGBTQ community and through dancing, I was able to open the arms of many. There will never be another me when it comes to those years and for that impact, I feel very accomplished. Being the only guy to hold a national championship among the basketball, football and baseball guys—yeah, that felt really nice! Who or what is your inspiration in life? My hero is my grandmother, Deloris Bentley. Always has been, always will be. My grandmother had seven children between the years of 1960-1968, with my mom being the youngest. She raised them all with very limited food, no power until 1975, no bathrooms, only outhouses—all while dealing with the day-to-day struggles of having an alcoholic as a husband. Over the years, things got better for her. She raised her children, divorced and re-married (twice), and ended up being very independent and open-minded! In 2006, she had a brain aneurysm. She flew out to have emergency surgery and you know what saved her that time? Her blood was so thick from smoking three packs a day for so many years, that the aneurysm was sealed shut. After her surgery, she was up the next morning eating on some ice. Now if that isn't inspiring, I don't know what is! She has always been the glue in our family. She is such a hero in my eyes because of all the sacrifices, determination and selflessness she has expressed and shown all her life! Many people are probably picking celebrities and all that jazz, but my little 'ole Maw Maw is my hero. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? My cross necklace my grandmother got for me, my glasses (if that counts) so I can snap them in half to help with making fire, and just the clothes on my back. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Malolo Tribe Category:The Survivor Race Season 1 Category:The Survivor Race (U.S.) Category:The Survivor Race (U.S.) Contestants Category:Winners Category:Winner of The Survivor Run Season 1 Category:The Survivor Race Season 2